


Needing To Breathe

by Hetalia1912



Series: Loser AU [1]
Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anxiety Disorder, Domestic Violence, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Established Relationship, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Relationships, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon-centric, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri-centric, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Chaerin | CL, Moving In Together, OT5, Panic Attacks, Religious Conflict, Self-Acceptance, Self-Harm, Self-Worth Issues, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Needing To Breathe

**12:30 PM**

They say that the bad things in your life will eventually go away and thing will get better.

Well that hasn't happened for him yet.As a matter of fact things just keep getting worse for him. _It's like life has it out for me or something._ He thought.The only good thing that seem to happen in his life had been the four people he'd met seven years ago and had been with ever since.They were the one good thing that has ever happened to him.At least that what he felt like.

But over the last two months they had grown apart.He wasn't entirely what had triggered it,all he knew was one day they constantly hanging out like they normally did and suddenly the next day they weren't seeing each other as often.

Call it his anxiety or whatever,but a part of him told him it was his fault.He didn't know what it was or if he even had done anything,but he just felt like it was his fault.

Things only got worse for him from there.

His girlfriend of a that he had starting seeing a few weeks before they had all grown apart had suddenly broken up with him almost a week ago.No warning or anything,just a text saying that they were through.She hadn't even asked him how he felt about it,she just broke up with him out of the blue.

On top of that he'd lost his job a few days ago .Because apparently he wasn't supposed to be in a relationship with four other guys.At least that's what his jackass of a boss told him.Not that he cared,he never really liked that job anyway and had been planning out quiting for a while.

Not that it didn't still hurt.

Now here he was,walking through the streets because he had nothing else better to do.And to be honest he probably deserved it.


End file.
